


Don't Drop Me

by Vegeta_vs_Emotions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But Mostly Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions
Summary: After Kakashi lashes out after a particularly bloody mission, the Hokage comes up with a unconventional way for him to cool down after missions.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	Don't Drop Me

Kakashi could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he vaulted across the rooftops of the village. He and Tenzo had just returned from a particularly bloody mission, and he had sent his kohai to report to the Hokage. He wasn’t allowed in the Hokage Tower directly after missions anymore. Not after his last meltdown when he tried to rip the old man’s throat out and put two other Anbu in the hospital. 

  
Usually that would be enough to remove someone from active duty. However, no one was as good at Kakashi at keeping the village safe and enemies at bay. That had led the Hokage to finding an….unconventional way for the copy-nin to come down from missions. 

That was why Kakashi was racing towards the apartment of a certain chunin teacher instead of his own apartment in the barracks. He silently swung in through a window that had specifically been left open. He landed silently on the carpet, his body positively vibrating in the dim light. The only light was coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room. It illuminated the chunin who was sitting with a book in his lap, not looking up at Kakashi. 

  
Kakashi tensed his arms, ready for an attack. If the other man was to make a move, he knew he would surly launch himself forward, tanto drawn. Instead, the man stayed completely still, seemingly unaware of Kakashi’s presence. After a few moments, Kakashi registered the calming scent of the cinnamon candles that were always burning in the apartment, and the dusty scent of old scrolls that overflowed the bookshelves. He took deep breaths, attempting to focus on the sweet scents instead of the metallic scent of his blood soaked mask. Eventually the other man broke the silence, still not looking up.

‘On your knees, Kakashi.” Iruka’s voice was smooth and confident and Kakashi felt the tension start to leave his body. He felt himself sinking down, his knees leaning on the well worn carpet. Iruka finally looked up from his book and his dark brown eyes bored into Kakashi’s grey one. “I didn’t say you would look at me.” he said cooly. Thelow warning in his tone made Kakashi drop his eyes to his hands that were sitting in his lap.

He could see the enemy blood that had dried under his fingernails. He started to fidget when he heard Iruka stand up and move across the room towards him. He felt like if anything touched him, he would lash out and break everything within reach. But then Iruka spoke and Kakashi relaxed even further.

“Don’t move, Kakashi.” he commanded, and Kakashi felt a hand start to card through his wiry hair. He fought the instinct to throw Iruka across the room, and instead tried to focus on the sensation of the light tugging at his scalp. It felt nice, and he began to get lost in it. 

He felt Iruka tug his headband off and pull him forward so his forehead was resting against his thigh. He continued to rub his scalp and it forced Kakashi to close both his eyes, sighing in relief. 

“You are going to stand up, but keep your head down,” Iruka told him before releasing Kakashi’s hair, causing the jouinn to let out a rather pathetic whine. He felt himself standing up, still looking down at his blood covered pants and sandals. “Good. Come.” he watched Iruka’s feet move away and he followed him to the bathroom, not looking up beyond the back of his calves. He could hear Iruka start the shower but he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“I’m going to remove your uniform now. Do not resist me.” his tone was not harsh, but also did not allow for debate. He pulled Kakashi’s mask down around his neck and Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath when the steamy air hit his uncovered face. Iruka took off each arm guard, setting them gently down on the floor so they would not make a startling crash. Next were the gloves, chest armor, leg wrap, sandals, and pants. Soon Kakashi was standing in the bathroom in nothing but his underwear while Iruka was still fully clothed. 

He wouldn’t look at Iruka, but he could see the blood started to cover the tiles of the bathroom and he winced. “‘Iruka, the blood…” he said hoarsely, not wanting to deface the teacher’s apartment. 

He felt a sharp tug on his chin and he was suddenly looking into Iruka’s glare. He tried to pull away but the grip on his chin and then shoulder tightened. “The blood doesn’t matter. And you know the rules. What is my name?” he said in a tone that could almost sound indifferent if his eyes weren’t on fire. 

“Sir….it’s sir.” Kakashi whimpered and he felt the grip on him relax. 

“Good, now into the shower.” Iruka said as he pulled his boxers down and Kakashi gingerly stepped out of them. The moment he stepped into the hot stream, the exhaustion from his mission seemed to hit him like a train.

Kakashi sagged against the tile wall and he felt two strong arms catch him before he could fall. He was slowly lowered onto the floor of the tub, and he could smell Iruka’s shampoo as the younger man squirted some into his palm. He closed his eyes again as he felt Iruka start to work up a lather. Iruka’s bare thigh touched his shoulder and realized that at some point he must have also taken off his own clothes. 

He was kneeling on the floor of the tub, facing away from the chunin who was now rinsing the mild soap from his hair. Kakashi opened his eyes to see the water circling the drain. It had taken on a slight pink color as it danced around the soap bubbles. It was the blood that was streaming off his body as he sat under the hot water. He stayed in place, watching the water slowly run clearer and clearer as he felt Iruka running a sponge over the rest of his battered body. The slow swirl along with Iruka’s strong, methodic sweeps over his muscles was hypnotizing.

Eventually the water ran clear and he felt some energy return to his limbs. Then all of a sudden he felt a hard length push up against his shoulder and he shuddered. “I took care of you,” Iruka cooed behind him. “Now you take care of me.” 

Kakashi was too far gone to smile, but he did turn around and find himself eye level with Iruka’s hard cock. He tried to look up at the man, but the water kept pounding down and getting in his eyes. He reached up to wipe them, but Iruka caught his wrist and put his hand on his dick instead. “You don’t need to see for this. My cock is the only thing you should be concerned about.” His voice was deep and commanding and Kakashi relished in it.

Finally, he wasn’t the one giving orders. He wasn’t the one making decisions that might kill or protect his comrades. Everything wasn’t on his shoulders alone. All he had to focus on was sucking the cock in front of him like his life depended on it. And he did.

  
  


_ When Iruka had been called to the Hokage’s office a few months ago, he was not prepared for the assignment he was given. _

_ “You want me to….what?” he asked, his mouth gaping at Hiruzen. He tried to close it, but seemed to have lost all feeling in his face. _

_ “Hatake-san will return to you when he comes off of his missions to cool down. We think you have the correct nature to...temper him when he is at his most volatile.” the Hokage puffed his pipe as if he were assigning a simple C Ranked escort mission. “What happens between you as consenting adults is of no concern to me.” _

_   
_ _ Iruka’s mind was spinning. “But...I don’t…..I’m not…He could...”Iruka knew he was stuttering, but he couldn’t seem to organize his thoughts.  _

_ “This is not a request shinobi. This is an official assignment to keep the village’s best shinobi out in the field and not in the psych ward. You are dismissed.” and that was when two anbu materialized to escort Iruka out of the office and back to the academy where he definitely did not give his best lecture.  _

  
  
  


Iruka contemplated his bizarre assignment as he attempted to keep himself from choking Kakashi on his cock. He looked down at the jounin who had his nose firmly pressed into his dark pubic hair. He tried to compare the serene expression on Kakashi’s face to the unstable one that had been there when Kakashi first arrived.

Sex was a common way that shinobi unwind after missions, and it hadn’t taken long into their arrangement for Iruka to realize that Kakashi responded well to direct instruction. It had happened the first time Kakashi had panicked and shoved Iruka into a wall, almost snapping his collar bone. 

_ “Put me down,” Iruka had said, channeling the tone he used for misbehaving children. A bit surprisingly, Kakashi had immediately let go and looked away like a scolded puppy. That was something Iruka could work with. _

Now it was months later and Iruka was balls deep in Kakashi’s throat, face-fucking him to submission. He felt low vibrations run up his cock as Kakashi let out a low moan. He tightened his grip in the short silver hair, but didn’t press Kakashi further down. He would let the jounin control the depth and speed, at least for now. He watched his face carefully, making sure the only thing there was bliss.

The moment he felt Kakashi hesitate, he yanked him up and pressed his chest against the cool tile. Kakashi had begun to think again, and it was Iruka’s job to keep that from happening. “Hands up,” Iruka directed as he licked the shell of Kakashi’s ear. The jounin whined again as he pressed his palms and forearms against the wall by his chest. 

Iruka reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube he had taken to keeping in the shower. He slicked three of his fingers, and worked them in one at a time. Kakashi whimpered against the tile, his hands clenching and releasing with nothing to hold on. Before he could beg Iruka to get on with it, anything, he felt Iruka’s chest meet his scarred back. 

“I’m going to take you and you aren’t going to make a sound, understood?” Kakashi nodded but that apparently wasn’t enough for the chunin. Iruka gave him a quick spank with his free hand and Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. “Understood?”

“Understood, sir.” he ground out between his teeth. His first instinct was to buck backward and rip the chunin apart. However that instinct was buried by the submission that was blossoming in his chest. He felt Iruka shift and kept himself from crying out in grief when Iruka pulled his fingers from his tight hole. 

The emptiness only lasted a moment though, and in one go, Iruka had thrust into him completely. The burn was exquisite and gave Kakashi something else to think about rather than the feeling of thrusting his hand through an enemy's ribcage a few hours earlier. Instead, he focused solely on the way his own cock rubbed against the cool tile wall in time with Iruka’s thrusts. 

One of his hands started to reach down to his own length, but it was pinned back to the wall by one of Iruka’s. “No touching, Kakashi” he grunted. “This is about me, not you.” Iruka’s other hand was holding onto Kakashi’s narrow waist with enough force that small, round bruises were sure to appear later. They would match the one Kakashi could feel Iruka sucking into his shoulder. 

Kakashi had found that he liked it when Iruka marked him. He would find himself looking at them when he was alone, giving him a chance to think about chunin and not the lifetime of regrets that constantly tortured his mind.

Kakashi’s entire world existed in the space of this shower. The warm water running between their bodies, the cool tile rubbing against his chest and cock, Iruka’s breath against his neck as his thrusts quickened, and the iron hard length pulsing inside him. 

As Iruka’s thrust became more erratic, Kakashi made a small plea. “Please, sir.” he whispered, the request almost catching in his throat. Iruka paused inside, raising his eyebrows although Kakashi could not see his face. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly, a bit of concern laced his voice. Had he hurt the jounin?

“I want to taste your cum. Please finish in my mouth.” The request floored the chunin, but he quickly regained his composure. He stayed still inside the other man a moment longer, slowly running his fingers along Kakashi’s ribs in a way that made the muscles around his cock clench.

“Yes, but only because I allow it.” he abruptly pulled out and Kakashi cried out at the loss. Suddenly he was being forced to his knees and he looked up to see Iruka frantically jerking himself over his face. The look in his eyes was nothing like the hesitant one he had during their first session. Now his expression was confident and controlling, the fire behind his eyes meant solely for Kakashi. 

The jounin tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue just in time for the salty ropes to cover his face. He swallowed what had made it into his mouth, the rest washing down his body and into the drain. Iruka braced a hand on the wall and eased himself down to sit on the edge of the tub. For a moment, Kakashi was dazed and pleasured by the taste of Iruka’s cum. Too soon, he was pulled from his revelry by Iruka’s commanding voice.

“Now it’s your turn. And I’m not going to touch you,” his voice was conspiratory and Kakashi looked at him, puzzled. 

“Sir?” he blinked, the water still pouring over his kneeling form. 

“You heard me,” Iruka smirked, and Kakashi recognized the look. It was a look that was always followed by a mindblowing orgasm for Kakashi. “Do exactly as I say. Now grab your cock.” he voice was clear and concise and Kakashi immediately reached for his length. It was rock hard, despite not receiving any earlier attention. 

“Now jerk yourself, but slowly.” Iruka practically purred and Kakashi groaned, feeling oddly shy. He did as he was told though, and just as he started to move his hand, he wanted to quicken the pace. However the moment he picked up even an iota of speed, the harsh look in Iruka’s eye made him slow back down. For a few minutes he kept up the painfully slow strokes under Iruka’s keen eye. He wanted to feel embarrassed by the scrutiny, but all he could focus on was the feeling of his hand. 

  
“A bit faster now,” Iruka said in a low, gravelly voice. “Good,” he praised when Kakashi complied, and the praise went straight to Kakashi’s head as he flushed. 

“Now use a finger and press into yourself,” with that command, Kakashi’s eye grew wide again. He had never fingered himself while someone was watching, but it was clear it wasn’t up for debate. His hole was still slick from the lube Iruka had used earlier, and his finger slipped in easily. He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head at the duel sensations he was giving himself. 

“Sir, can I add another finger?” he begged. After having Iruka’s thick cock inside him, his lone finger was not cutting it.

Iruka hummed, as if he was considering the request. “What do we say?”

“Please!” Kakshi cried out, his long finger brushing lightly against his prostate, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Please, what?” Iruka teased further. Kakashi’s eyes flew open to see Iruka grinning back at him.    
  
“Please, sir!” Iruka had barely nodded when Kakashi slipped another finger next to the first. He made a low groan that was quickly swallowed by Iruka who had lurched forward to kiss him. He held Kakashi’s head in his hands, not making a move to touch his cock or ass. He just continued swallowing every obscene noise Kakashi made. 

Kakashi's head was swimming as Iruka whispered to him between sloppy kisses. “Who do you get down on your knees for?” 

“You, sir!”

“And who do you belong to?”

“You, sir! Only you!” Kakashi cried out and he finally found himself spilling out onto his hand and across Iruka’s abdomen. He tipped his head back to see a look of wonder on Iruka’s face before the exhaustion overtook him and he slipped unconscious.

__________

Kakashi woke up wrapped in a familiar blanket. It was the one that sat on the end of Iruka’s bed, and he relaxed, knowing he was safe. He eased further into the mattress as he began to register his surroundings.He took a deep breath and realized his mask had been replaced, and now all he could smell was Iruka’s light detergent on it instead of the crude metallic scent of blood.

A warm body was pressed to his arm, and he turned his head to see Iruka reading the book he had been when he first arrived. He had on a loose yukata and his hair was down, tucked behind his ear so he could see the scar across his face. Kakashi shifted and found himself in one of Iruka’s yukata, and it felt smooth against his scarred and sensitive skin. 

Iurka hummed gently without looking up. “Good to see you’re awake. The rest of your uniform is in the laundry,” he said quietly, as if he had other things on his mind. Kakashi furrowed his brow, picking up on something underneath his tone. 

“Iruka?” he said hoarsely, his voice unused to doing anything but moan. 

“Yes, Kakashi?” Iruka looked up and smiled, but it almost seemed sad. 

“Is something wrong?” Kakashi as he tried to extract himself from the tight swaddle Iruka had put him in. When his arms were free, he could see a slight flush making Iruka’s scar stand out even more. He wanted to run his fingers across it, but held back, waiting for a response. 

“I just wanted to let you know that you are welcome to stay the night, if you wanted to.” he said quietly, almost inaudible. He seemed shy, as if he didn’t have his cock buried deep within the other man just a short while ago. 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, looking up at the clock. It was late, but not any later than any of their other cool-down sessions and he had never stayed before. “Housing me is not part of your assignment,” Kakashi said, hoping he had managed to keep the hurt from his voice. He knew that Iruka was only acting under direct instruction from the Hokage.

He saw Iruka’s blush deepen. “I’m not talking about the assignment. It’s an offer, from me, to you.” as he spoke, he voice sounded a bit more sure. Now it was Kakashi’s turn to blush. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Kakashi asked, almost not wanting the answer. The time he spent with the chunin was amazing and he didn’t want to ruin it by overstepping some invisible line. 

“I do…”Iruka said quietly, but then his eyes lit up with a familiar fire. “But I need to ask you a question.” and he had Kakashi full, concerned attention. “What you said, before. Was it true, or was it a heat-of-the-moment thing. Because if it was, that’s fine. But I just want to know.” the words rushed out before he could clam up.

Kakashi furrowed his brows, trying to remember exactly what had transpired. His orgasm had ripped through him so thoroughly that he had somewhat blacked out. “I’m sorry, Iruka. I...I don’t remember what I said….” he said carefully, and he saw the other man deflated. “Please, tell me what I said!” he added quickly, but Iruka shook his head.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. The offer still stands if you want to stay, but you don’t have to.” he said, sounding a bit defeated and Kakashi hated it. 

“Iruka, tell me what I said...please.” he tried to pull back from his harsh tone and Iruka looked down at his hands.

“You said...that I was the only one….that it was only me.” he said, fidgeting his fingers. Kakashi’s brain started to reconstruct the memories, and he remembered vowing that he belonged to Iruka. 

“Ahhh,” Kakashi said, starting to realize what Iruka was asking, and he decided to be more honest with himself than he had in a long time. “Yes, I meant it.” and Iruka finally looked up and his eyes were glassy, tears threatening to spill over. He seemed confused, so Kakashi made sure there was no confusion. 

“If you’ll have me, Iruka-sensei, I’m all yours.” he leaned forward, pushing their foreheads together. He reached to brush away a small tear that had escaped. 

“But the assignment,” 

Kakashi sighed. “Yes it was an assignment. And as long as I don’t snap and break anymore Anbu, I don’t think the Hokage can fault us for moving beyond the assignment.” he said smoothly before reaching up to pull his mask down and press his lips against Iruka. It was unlike all their other kisses. It was chaste and sweet and more like a promise than a command.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still updating my fic, 'IDK You Yet' every Sunday, but this idea popped into my head and I felt the need to write it. IruKashi is one of my favorite ships and and I love the idea of reversing the typical roles we often see them in. And Iruka would 100% be a #softdom.


End file.
